Masanori's Grand Adventure
by Yamagata
Summary: Spyro/Samurai Warriors. When Masanori got fed up with Mitsunari, he found himself a friend of love from another world.
1. His Finest Hour

Introduction: Masanori had been fed up with Mitsunari since the beginning. Now after the fight at Takamatsu Castle, Masanori will soon earn himself a true friend in 2 forms not human. This is his story. Spyro/Samurai Warriors Crossover.

Note: I don't own Spyro or Samurai Warriors what so ever. They belong to their respective companies.

Toyotomi Camp, Outside Takamatsu Castle.

Masanori sat with some of his best men in the camp. With him were also Kiyomasa Kato, Mitsunari Ishida, Sakon Shima, Kanbei Kuroda, Nene and other Toyotomi officers (Samurai Warriors generic types). Hideyoshi sat at the center.

"Okay men. Let's get down to business." Hideyoshi introduced. Masanori rubbed his black hair. "What's the plan?"

Hideyoshi pointed his war fan at some Mouri positions. "This is the Takamatsu castle headed by Shimizu. He is protected by Motoharu Kikkawa."

Masanori saw a river on the map which leads to the castle from a dam. "What the hell's is that?" Hideyoshi pointed to the dam. "The floodgate for the castle. If the garrison for it is dropped, we'll flood the Mouri out."

Mitsunari took out his war fan. "I'll go with Fukushima to the floodgate." Masanori spat on the floor then turned to Mitsunari angry. "Who would wanna listen to your ideas in battle?" Masanori taunted but was then punched in the face playfully by Mitsunari. Fukushima gave a growl to the strategist.

Kanbei bowed and said "Kiyomasa, Masanori and Mitsunari are a fearsome trio. Together, they can make a deadly combination for the Mouri to handle." while he looked into his green crystal ball.

Hideyoshi got his Sansetsukon out and said "We'll leave when the rainfalls on Takamatsu. Shimizu will have nowhere to go when the flood comes."

The generals with Hideyoshi even Nene saluted Toyotomi. While walking out of the council, Masanori said to himself "Look at Mitsunari all calm. His head is as big as my spear. He never lets me have free time around the camp." He heads to the Chugoku coast to think about how Mitsunari treated him.

Kiyomasa walked up to see his friend with his scythe on his right shoulder. "Kanbei is one damn good magic user."

"Yeah. I don't know if we can work under him for a change."

Kiyomasa chuckled "I gotta say, the moment we signed in for the Toyotomi, your a good friend."

Masanori put a hand on his back. "If you really love me, you might be looking at a wrong man."

When the 2 lay their weapons down on a rock, Masanori puts hands on Kiyomasa's shoulder and as they prepare to move their mouths for each other, a portal 10 ft above them opens. Out of it falls 2 creatures, one light purple, one dark purple. Before Masanori and Kiyomasa could meet mouths, the falling dark purple creature knocks Kiyomasa down and brings it's muzzle accidentally to Masanori's mouth.

This causes Masanori to snarl and cause his face to glow red in anger thinking it's Mitsunari. Masanori then throws the creature to the sandy ground.

"Ow..." the dark purple creature spoke in a feminine voice as it slowly got up.

The light purple one woke and saw it's buddy near it scared. Masanori's hands were shaking while pointing his spear at the dark purple monster.

"Just what in the hell are you 2?" Masanori asked in a stern voice.

The light purple was scared too but then sighed. "Dragons from another world." the dark purple one sighed in relief.

Masanori got a confused face "Since when the hell did dragon's speak my tongue?"

Kiyomasa was also confused "First time i've seen a talking reptile before."

The dark purple dragon bowed. "And you would be,,,"

Masanori pointed himself "Masanori Fukushima." then to Kiyomasa "This is Kiyomasa Kato." Masanori puts his spear up. "Who do you call yourselves?"

The light purple dragon bowed. "Spyro." the dark purple one did the same "Cynder."

Masanori knew it. He had found a friend better than Mitsunari. "How 'bout we head back. We don't wanna keep Nene waiting." Masanori suggested. The 4 head back to the Toyotomi camp and soon it was about to rain.

Kiyomasa clapped his hands some. "When did you 2 arrive?"

Spyro explained "A sorcery practicing went wrong in the Dragon Temple and we both wound up here."

Masanori pointed to Mitsunari, who was talking to Kiyohide Nakagawa. "That's Mitsunari, my bossy comrade." Masanori said about Mitsunari. He hoped Mitsunari didn't hear.

Cynder saw a wig like helmet on Mitsunari. "That must mean his hair could be big."

Masanori noticed Mitsunari's wig. "That's his wig, his hair is underneath."

Kiyomasa was about to say something when a Toyotomi soldier came up. "My lord. The rain is falling, it is time."

* * *

Takamatsu castle frontlines.

Toyotomi forces charged for the Mouri forces guarding the castle. Muneharu Shimizu was held up with some men at the keep.

Masanori and his team consisting of Kiyomasa, Spyro, Cynder, Nagayasu Hirano and Yasuharu Wakisaka captured a garrison by defeating Takaie Shishido. As Masanori cleaned his spear of Toyotomi blood, a soldier came in to him.

"Fukushima, the rain has pushed it's floodgates past it's limits. They'll collapse at any minute." the soldier reported.

Masanori looked at Kiyomasa "If we somehow break down that gate..."

Kiyomasa replied "The castle will be weak from that much water."

The group heads for the floodgate and notice a general named Hiroie Kikkawa with 3 of his men.

Cynder poisoned one of the men with her poison element. The 2 others were scared off. Hiroie got his spear ready. "I am Hiroie Kikkawa, son of Motoharu. Fight me if you can."

Kiyomasa got his scythe ready and the 2 charged. The young white haired general swung his scythe left which was blocked by Hiroie. The Mouri officer retaliated with a down swing which Kiyomasa blocked. Kiyomasa swung his scythe 3 times being blocked. Hiroie thrusted his weapon forward a few times trying to hit Kiyomasa. Just then, Spyro bit Hiroie's left hand very hard to draw blood.

Hiroie put his spear away. "That was a pleasant show." then ran off.

Masanori and Kiyomasa break the floodgates open and tons of water flows out. The men at Takamatsu were scared and flee for the inside. The ones outside were washed away to their deaths. Muneharu, Motoharu and Terumoto saw in horror, barges made from rifles heading for the castle.

Muneharu issued to his guards, "Men, we must hold Takamatsu now! It's do or die now!"

Masanori walked to a cliff which the water would overtop soon. "Well! Toyotomi's flood strategy is not so bad!"

Cynder admired the water consuming Mouri soldiers who beg for help."Wow that's very amazing!"

Wakisaka saw a barge containing, Shimizu, Kikkawa and Terumoto coming for them. With 5 swordsmen.

Shimizu and his men got off the barge and point weapons at them, "Take them out!" Shimizu ordered. His men charged. Spyro burned 2 causing them to writhe in pain and rush back to the water. Cynder clawed one, while Nagayasu swung his sword to cut the last 2.

Shimizu got pissed and readied his spear. "Now you made me angry!" and charged for Masanori. The 2 began to fight.

Muneharu swung his sword down but Masanori dodged. Masanori gave a swift kick that gave Shimizu nose bleed. The 2 exchanged sword parries and kicks. Masanori gave a spear thrust to Shimizu who quickly blocked. Shimizu gave 3 sword swings, all of which Masanori blocked. As Shimizu prepared to drive his sword into Masanori's brain, Spyro came in and clawed Shimizu's left leg badly. Fukushima spun his spear around then brought it into Shimizu's heart very painfully. Muneharu clutched his heart in pain as he stumbled for the water he came through. He gave a look of disbelief to Spyro who was smiling before he dropped dead into the water. Motoharu and Hidemoto fell to their knees scared.

"He had his washup." Spyro quiped.

Cynder gave a flirting grin to Spyro. "Masanori sure did well."

Wakisaka put his weapon up. "So when do we rest boss?"

Masanori turned "Soon Wakisaka. Soon." just then, a Toyotomi soldier showed up on one of his knees. "Sir, bad news!"

Kiyomasa turned shocked "What the hell is it!"

The soldier said "Mitsuhide has mutinied, he killed Nobunaga! Our master is dead!"

Masanori and his men hang their heads in sadness while Cynder cried. Masanori got a determined face. "Offer piece to the surviving Mouri! We strike Mitsuhide soon!"


	2. Battlefield Yamazaki

Yamazaki, Toyotomi Camp

Hideyoshi's soldiers and his best officers were preparing for their great challenge: Avenge Nobunaga Oda and carry his dream on. At a shooting range, Masanori Fukushima shot a dummy of Mitsuhide with a musket.

Fukushima gave his musket for Spyro to try on a dummy of an Akechi soldier. "Just wind up your shot and then squeeze the trigger hard." Masanori advised. Spyro's heart beat then he squeezed it off, hitting the Akechi dummy's head clean off.

Spyro sighed with relief, as did Cynder. "Such good sport." Spyro commented.

Masanori chuckled. "I could blow off Mitsunari's head with that."

Kiyomasa gave an eagle face. "Too right, but don't be called a traitor."

Cynder shot a dummy of an Akechi officer very fine. "Whew. No wonder you guys do this thing."

Just then, Kanbei entered with Fujitaka Hosokawa (SW Generic Wise) and Tadaoki Hosokawa (SW Generic Strong). "Okay men. These 2 Hosokawa officers are angry with Akechi. They also want to help out." Kanbei introduced.

Fujitaka rubbed his beard "Look at Mitsuhide Akechi. His father must be rolling in his grave by now."

Kanbei put his right hand on his left hand. "Right, Cynder will come with me to capture Mount Ten-Oh. Meanwhile, Kiyomasa, Spyro and Masanori will advance through the canyon and attack the Akechi main camp from the south." Kanbei instructed.

Tadaoki turned his head. "Sir, can't we go back and stick with the hot tea?"

Kanbei turned "That would funny if rain didn't repeatedly drop on my head." Kanbei said as he rubbed his black and white hair.

Masanori nodded. "Let's do this thing."

At the frontlines, Kanbei started to head up to the base of Mt. Ten-Oh. Cynder had to escort him, using her elements to keep Kanbei safe from oncoming Akechis. Mitsuhide ordered that Shigetomo head to Ten-Oh and take it before Toyotomi does.

Kanbei used his magic orb created from his crystal ball to assist him. "I didn't know you humans could use magic like that!" Cynder was shocked at Kanbei's orb. "This power was passed down to me by the devil himself. I will end the war the land is under with this." Kanbei said.

After clearing more Akechis away, Kanbei and Cynder were at the base of Mt. Ten-Oh. They could see cannons pointing at the Akechi camp, and some near the Toyotomi camp. Nagamasa Kuroda planted the flag of Toyotomi on the mountain and said "Mt. Ten-Oh is among Toyotomi teritory now!"

Kanbei clapped. "Nice work my son."

Shigetomo arrived and prepared to kill Kanbei but was hit by venom from Cynder. "Hey. That didn't hurt!" Shigetomo said but felt bad reactions and soon died.

This was Masanori's group's cue to head through the canyon. Along the way were awaiting Akechi forces. Kaneaki Mimaki and Katsusada Shibata were waiting.

Kanbei walked to the base and said "The Akechi have been around in this world long enough. Do it." That was cue for a rockslide. As some of Kanbei's men push rocks off the cliif for the akechi forces below, Kanbei and Cynder pushed one for good measure. They had to make sure not to hit Fukushima's troops.

Katsusada fought as many Toyotomi soldiers as he could but then a rock was sent down from above for him. "Oh shit!" Katsusada shouted and was hit hard. His bones cracks everywhere and he was dead. Cynder had pushed the rock.

"He had lots of guts under that rock." Cynder quiped.

Mimaki fought Masanori with his spear. Kaneaki did a few swings and thrusts which Fukushima blocked with his fast spear skills. Masanori did a quick spear swing that gave Kaneaki a big chest cut. Spyro moves his head back a bit then breathed a large trail of fire that burned Kaneaki alive.

"Poor old chap. They had to go anyway." Spyro smiled.

Mitsunari who was watching tapped his left hand with his fan. "Trying not to get over me Masanori?"

Masanori growled at the strategist. "I so you know I have friends now."

While cannon fire hit the Akechi camp hard, Mitsuhide and Motochika in the camp had an idea. "Get the boats ready to head for the Toyotomi main camp. We strike Hideyoshi at the heart." Mitsuhide motivated.

Cynder fought Yasuie Namikawa outside the Akechi camp as Akechi soldiers were struggling with Kanbei. Yasuie prepared to strike with his sword "Okay you little! Die now!" Yasuie shouted but was struck by the claws of Cynder in the legs. She then rammed her head into the general's stomach. Cynder began to spin around and created a hurricane. Yasuie was sucked in and was spun around until he was dead.

"It's like the Akechi are now surrounded." Tadaoki commented.

Cynder turned to Kanbei who telepathically strangled a Toyotomi officer. "Who's taking care of Mt. Ten-Oh?" Kanbei grinned "My son."

Just then a Toyotomi with a parascope saw Mitsuhide, Hidemitsu and Motochika sailing right for the Toyotomi camp. "Cynder, check it out. It's Mitsuhide! He's going for Hideyoshi!"

Masanori and his group who just caught up, noticed Akechi. "We're gonna intercept and kill Mitsuhide there!" Masanori ordered. Masanori and his team raced back to the Toyotomi main camp.

At the camp, Nene, Hideyoshi, Sakon and even Magoichi were engaging the Akechi forces that docked. Masanori and his group arrived and fought off as many Akechis as he could.

Mitsuhide and Motochika stepped forward to challenged Masanori and Kiyomasa.

"Your master Hideyoshi is a parasite to mankind." Mitsuhide insulted.

Motochika placed some notes on his shamisen. "Only Mitsuhide is fitting to fufill Nobunaga's last wish. See the big picture?"

Masanori stared like a hippo at Mitsuhide. "Oh you think, Hideyoshi is not good enough for the throne of the land? Wrong!"

Mitsuhide prepared his sword from his scabbard. "Right! If you won't move, i'll cut you down!"

Masanori and Mitsuhide charged for each other while Kiyomasa had to take care of Motochika. As Motochika did quick swings with his shamisen to beat Kiyomasa to death. Kiyomasa blocked them with his sickle. Kiyomasa did some swings with his scythe to hit Motochika but was blocked.

Masanori thrusted at Mitsuhide as he was blocked. Mitsuhide knocked Masanori's spear away and prepared to finish his opponent off, when Masanori thrusted his spear clean into Mitsuhide's heart. With Mitsuhide hit, Motochika turned shocked.

Akechi puked blood from his mouth as he was dying. He turned to Hideyoshi who killed Hidemitsu in a staff vs. spear fight. "Hideyoshi. This is where I...leave this world into the next... Look after Nobunaga's dream and make it real... Rebuild Japan into a time of peace..." Masanori removed his spear and Mitsuhide collapsed dead.

Spyro bowed to the lifeless Mitsuhide. "Don't worry. Hideyoshi will make your dream real."

Hideyoshi put his Sansetsukon away. "Let's find out if I can be Nobunaga's successor."

Spyro and Cynder looked up. "Ignitus. If you were here today..." Cynder started then Spyro finished "then Nobunaga would still be alive."

Masanori turned to Kiyomasa. "Now let's get dinner. I'm starving."

Hideyoshi turned to Motochika who was playing an elegy for Mitsuhide. "Motochika... How would you and your forces like to join the Toyotomi for a change?"

Motochika put his shamisen up then said "I would be an honor Hideyoshi."

After his enemies were dead, Magoichi turned and saw Cynder walking alongside Masanori. "I gotta say, even if she is not human, that dragon sounds very fitting for me Masanori." then Masanori turned angry "Hey!" Masanori and his group walk off as Cynder and Spyro laugh.


	3. Shizugatake Bloodbath

Shizugatake

Kiyohide Nakagawa and his men rested up for a night assault. While on his bed snoring, one of the soldiers ran in. "Sir! We got company!"

Nakagawa got up and said "What the hell? Who is it?"

The soldier bowed "It must be the Shibata, supporting Nobutaka Oda!' but is then shot by an arrow.

Kiyohide ordered "Everyone! Battle stations at once! We can't let Shibata have this fortress!"

The men got to their stations and fought as many Shibatas as they could Just as a soldier killed an enemy soldier, the general Morimasa Sakuma killed him. "Everyone in the Toyotomi listen up! Feel Morimasa Sakuma's power!"

Kiyohide told 2 of his bodyguards "He must be in support of Nobutaka. Kill him!" the bodyguards charged but Morimasa took them out in 2 quick swings of his spear.

"What's the matter? No guts?" Morimasa shouted as Kiyohide was scared. The Toyotomi got near Shogen Yamaji who had a sword in one hand.

"Oh Shogen! Please save me from this monster!" Kiyohide begged, but then Shogen smirked and then drove his sword into Kiyohide's liver. The Toyotomi General held it in then puked out blood. "You will soon know the price of... disloyalty..." Kiyohide said with his last breath then died.

Shogen raised his sword. "Follow Sakuma's examples! Go for Hideyoshi's head!" Keiji came in "Katsuie and my uncle sent me to assist."

Morimasa nodded "Okay Keiji! You can show the Toyotomi who's boss!"

* * *

Otsu.

Fukushima and his men were having dinner. Spyro and Cynder were also present.

They had meat buns, sushi and even tea. "Yeah. Hideyoshi is the more fitting successor for the late Nobunaga." Spyro said.

Yoshiaki Kato turned to the dragon. "Once Hideyoshi gets the throne, we get peace."

Masanori chuckled then said "There's more sons of Nobunaga wanting his dream."

Cynder took a sip of her tea then asked "Like whom Masanori?"

Masanori said as he pointed to his fingers "There's Nobutaka, Nobuo and even Nobukatsu. All sons of Nobunaga. Nobutada couldn't get it."

Kiyomasa cracked his knuckles. "I'll bet Nobunaga is in heaven with his wife."

Masanori turned "He was the demon king of Owari so he could be in hell." the general chuckled.

Cynder took a bite of her meat bun and turned to Spyro, "so if Masanori was killed, would you like to command his men?" Spyro nodded curiously "I think so."

Nagayasu Hirano stared. "God forbid something should go wrong, get off the field of battle."

The men and the dragons started to laugh when a Toyotomi soldier came in with bad news. "Masanori! Reports come from Shizugatake!" Masanori stood up nervous. "Who was there!" the soldier said "Kiyohide Nakagawa! He's dead!"

Masanori growled then picked up a plate and threw it at a wall breaking it. "Kiyohide was a good man! Now he will be avenged!"

* * *

Forest at nightfall

Hideyoshi's forces rode on horseback for Shizugatake. Masanori, Kiyomasa, Mitsunari and others were following. They know Spyro and Cynder were flying.

"Hrrah! Are you ready for me Shibata! Then rode ahead of Mitsunari and Kiyomasa. Masanori turned to Mitsunari "Hey big head! You want the glory you'll have to get past me!" he didn't see a tree log coming for him.

"Look out!" Spyro shot a fireball at the log blowing it up.

Riding along, Masanori gave a sigh of relief. "That was close." Kiyomasa with his scythe on his right shoulder ordered "Eyes front fool."

Masanori turned to Mitsunari who was riding in the center. "Something to say!"

Mitsunari shook his head. "I don't need to say anything."

The men horse jump a log. "If you choose the wrong path, we're dead." Mitsunari advised.

Masanori turned with a mad look "Another lecture? Pompous fool."

Kiyomasa shook his head. "Fools only tell fools what to do."

* * *

Shizugatake frontlines

Masanori, Spyro, Cynder and Kiyomasa rode for Mt. Oiwa garrison where Morimasa Sakuma is waiting with his men. The 3 fight through as many men as they could. "None of them are outdoing me this time!" Masanori shouted. Kiyomasa advised "Stay calm. Keep your eyes open."

Morimasa snarled. "You did a good job of getting my men, but no one gets by Morimasa."

Masanori challenged Morimasa "You idiot. You signed a warrant for death!"

the 2 charged and started with parried spear swings and thrusts. "You murdered Nakagawa before we arrived here!" Masanori taunted. Morimasa punched Masanori in the face.

Masnaori examined his blood then growled "You just tried to sting my face!"

Morimasa smirked. "Shibata will get me a medal for this one! Go to hell!" then thrusted his spear but Masanori dodged.

Fukushima swung his spear into Morimasa's jugular. Cynder dove in and bit Sakuma clean in the left side for good measure. The Sakuma general stumbled back then dropped lifeless.

"That's for Kiyohide." Kiyomasa said.

As Hideyoshi fought Dosei Asami, the commander turned to Masanori and his squad who were fighting officers of the Shibatas. "Care to take care of Shizugatake garrison?"

Masanori nodded on horseback "No problem at all!"

Kiyomasa smiled "You can rely on us."

Spyro nodded "We'll brush out the garrison."

Cynder smiled. "Just take care of the frontlines."

the team fought through to the Shizugatake garrison and saw Shogen Yamaji being protected by Ieyoshi Haigo and Yoritsuna Mitsugi.

"Shogen. Why did you let Toyotomi down?" Cynder asked worried.

Yamaji took out his sword and replied "It was orders to defect from Katsuie."

Spyro shook his head. "That's all it took, just a simple order?"

Haigo turned to fight. "If Hideyoshi dies at our hands, we'll earn fiefs that belonged to Toyotomi as rewards."

Masanori knew it. "Spyro, Cynder. Take care of the 2 flunkies. I'll handle the traitor." Spyro and Cynder nodded then started to fight Mitsugi and Haigo.

Shogen walked in a circle as did Masanori. "You and your men rebelled, and for that... Die!" Masanori charged as did Shogen.

The men exchanged blows that were blocked. Masanori did 2 thrusts blocked by Shogen. Yamaji stepped to the side and swung his spear down by Masanori blocked.

The Toyotomi general crouched and did a swing that cut one of Shogen's feet. The general fell to one of his knees and clutched his foot in pain. Masanori spun his spear above then killed Shogen Yamaji with a clean thrust to the throat.

Spyro and Cynder had finished Haigo and Mitsugi and turned. "All taken care of."

They head out and kill Katsuteru Menju who was waiting outside. They come across Keiji who had his pike ready. "I am Keiji Maeda. None who come across me lives."

Kiyomasa spun his scythe around "Come forth Keiji!" then the 2 charged on horseback.

Keiji did a down swing that was blocked by Kiyomasa. The white haired general did 3 swings to try and hit Keiji. As Kiyomasa did more swings, Keiji fell off. As Keiji got up, he conceded defeat. "That's it for today." then he ran off.

Upon hearing that Mitsunari has struck the east, Masanori said to himself "This will give him an even bigger head."

Cynder giggled "If Mitsunari's head were that big, he could headbutt you to the ground."

Hearing things are getting out of hand, Katsuie ordered his nephew Katsumasa "Katsumasa, go to Toshiie and get him to move it."

Masanori had a thought "Toshiie is like a brother to Hideyoshi. It could be a stain in my pants to see him go."

The team heads in and saw Toshiie with his elder son Toshinaga. "Toshiie, don't let this bloodbath continue!" Masanori begged.

"Listen to Hideyoshi! He has a big dream for a better tomorrow!" Spyro begged.

Cynder shook her head. "Would you want continuous lives down?"

Toshiie sighed then put his sword near his spears. "Forgive me old man." then he and Toshinaga ran off.

"Now Toshiie doesn't have a home he can return to.." Kiyomasa said sadly.

Cynder smiled then nodded. "No hard feelings. We can give Toshiie a good home."

The team heads west and fought through Katsumasa then Yasumasa Sakuma. The fought until Katsuie was in sight.

"Welcome. I can remain loyal to Nobutaka to the end." Katsuie greeted.

Masanori pointed his spear at Katsuie who got his 2 hand axes ready. "This is my fight." the others stood back as Masanori and Katsuie started.

Masanori started with a down swing but Katsuie blocked. The commander threw his left axe forward as Masanori ducked. The axe came back to Katsuie. Masanori went in and did 2 kicks to Katsuie never noticing Katsuie is muscular. Katsuie swung his axes down and Masanori rolled away. Masanori swung his spear up and grazed Katsuie's cheek.

"He'll find I'm full of surprises." Masanori smirked then did a swift cut to Katsuie's right arm. Masanori did graceful movements then thrusted his spear into Katsuie's brain.

As Katsuie's brain leeks into his boot, Katsuie said "Toshiie... Our lord's vision is in Hideyoshi's eyes now." then Katsuie dies with a smile.

Masanori pulled out and said "We'll take good care of that vision Katsuie."

Toshiie came in crying. "I'll talk to Hideyoshi about this carnage." Masanori comforted him. "We'll make you some nice food once we get home." Masanori told the sobbing Toshiie.

The team walks back home to Hideyoshi as the sun went down.


	4. Tokugawa Command Post

Osaka Castle, Fukushima's room

Fukushima was doing some pushups while Kiyomasa was out getting some supplies for the Toyotomi men. While he was working off his sweat, Cynder and Spyro came in.

"Did you come in to see me tone up my health?" Masanori turned to Spyro.

Spyro replied confused "Somewhat."

"Keeping Wakisaka and the others, except Mitsunari company?"

Cynder nodded. "Your right, Mitsunari shouldn't be such a man who ordered people around."

Masanori sat on his bed and opened his blanket. "I wonder if Cynder would be so kind to join me."

Cynder rubbed her left side with her left front leg. "Could it be offering yourself Masanori?"

Fukushima nodded "Just need some loving time away from Mitsunari for a while."

Spyro was confused then said "Okay. You and Cynder make yourselves comfortable until things get out of hands.

Cynder jumped onto the bed and then started to kiss Masanori on his mouth. Masanori wrapped his arms around Cynder's purple body then they lay down.

Releasing for a little bit, Masanori smiled. "What do you think if you had no way of getting to your home?"

Cynder sighed. "If there would be no way of ever getting back to the Dragon Realm, Spyro and i could stay with you forever and ever."

Masanori gave a thumbs up. "I care more of you dragons than Mitsunari." the 2 resumed their kiss of passion.

Hours later, the 3 were asleep in their room. Spyro could tell Fukushima's clothes were discarded on his night chair.

Just then, Mitsunari knocked on his door. The strategist came in. While Spyro and Cynder were scared awake, Fukushima woke up mad and said "Hey big head! It's rude to disturb an angry man's sleep!"

Mitsunari shook his head and said "Sorry to disturb your sleep but it's time we sent you 3 to a rather dark place." the strategist showed a picture of a man with a giant spear in armor and an antler helmet.

"This is Tadakatsu Honda, Ieyasu's top officer and master of the Tonbo Giri spear." Mitsunari explained.

Masanori rubbed his hair. "A big officer from the Tokugawa. Hell with him!"

Mitsunari showed a picture of a castle. "The Tokugawa will be using a mansion as a command post. We need you to find that post, infiltrate it and gather anything you can regarding the Tokugawa's plans."

Spyro rubbed his head. "Will we be encountering some patrols?"

Mitsunari nodded. "There is a way to get past, grab an officer's uniform and show your papers. Keep your spear concealed."

* * *

Tokugawa command post

Outside, Masanori knocked out a Tokugawa officer and stole his armor and uniform. The officer he knocked out was Naomasa Ii, the red devil of the Tokugawa.

The 3 walked to the gate and the guard said. "Naomasa, can I see your papers?"

Masanori showed his papers and the guard said "Okay. Ieyasu will be waiting for you."

The Toyotomi general walked through the gates and Cynder turned her head. "What do you think could be in there Masanori?"

Masanori thought it up then said "Enemy maps, their pieces on the board and weapons."

Spyro feared something. "Don't you think Tadakatsu might be with Ieyasu at the meeting?"

Masanori put his hand on his concealed spear. "I'll get it out when i'm ready."

Fukushima arrived at the mansion door. The guard said "Show me your pass." Fukushima showed then the guard had his hands up. "My mistake sir."

Inside, Fukushima, Spyro and Cynder were greeted by one of the Tokugawa maidservants.

"Welcome to Mino, Mr. Ii." the maidservant bowed. The maid walked to the staircase. "Ieyasu will be waiting for you."

Masanori followed then the maid stopped to let Fukushima through. "Enjoy your stay." then Masanori put his hand over her arse to show his current hatred to the Tokugawa.

The 3 walked to the council room and was greeted by Ieyasu. "Good evening Naomasa Ii."

Masanori bowed. "Evening to you too Ieyasu."

Ieyasu offered an open seat as others were taken by other Tokugawa officers (SW Generic Types) and even Ina, Tadakatsu's daughter. Hanzo and Tadakatsu were near Ieyasu like the secret service around the president. As Masanori sat down, Tadakatsu, Ina and Hanzo began to suspect something is wrong.

Ieyasu showed the map of Komaki Nagakute and explained the plans. "This is Komaki," Ieyasu pointed to Komaki "where we are stationed. We captured it before Hideyoshi arrived."

The Tokugawa leader pointed to Nobukatsu Oda. "This is Nobukatsu Oda. Third son of Nobunaga. He'll be going along with us. He is showing support against the Toyotomi."

Ieyasu pointed to Okazaki on the map. "We'll station some officers at Okazaki to hold in case a side attack is upon us."

Ina raised her hand. "When things go bad, i'll protect you with my arrows."

Ieyasu nodded. "I'll have Tadakatsu with me at all times during the battle."

Just then, Naomasa Ii bursted in all mad in just his boxers. "Tadakatsu! We have an imposter!"

Tadakatsu turned to Masanori who growled. "Naomasa! What the hell is it?"

Naomasa pointed to Fukushima "That's my armor! Get him Tadakatsu!"

Tadakatsu pulled out Tonbo Giri, Hanzo pulled out his Kusarigama and Ina got her bladed bow out. "My lord! Take the others and get out!" Tadakatsu ordered Ieyasu whom along with the other generals complied.

Masanori pulled out his spear and charged at Tadakatsu. As Spyro fought Ina and Cynder fought Hanzo, things got out of hand a minute later. The 3 jumped out a window as the post was on full alert.

"You see that! The toughest general of the Tokugawa can make your life difficult!" Masanori pointed to the broken window.

Spyro was shocked "That ninja?"

Masanori shook his head "No! Tadakatsu Honda! He guards Ieyasu endlessly!"

The 3 fought through the mansion and then break out of the mansion. While running through the forest, Masanori said "That archer girl is pretty tough even for your stature Spyro!"

Spyro shook his head "I bet Ignitus, if he were alive could take down that Tadakatsu fellow."

The 3 race home to Osaka Castle for some rest and eventually breakfast.


	5. Visitor from Heaven

Osaka Castle

Masanori is meditating in his room for his dead fellow men. He had a bad night sneaking into Tokugawa territory. Naomasa Ii had blown his cover. Spyro and Cynder were in bed together.

"God. Give me the strength I would need to perforate Mitsunari. He is the one getting my men killed. Just wish he did not boss me all this time." Masanori prayed. He heard someone say "Masanori."

The Toyotomi general turned shock and saw a ghost of a red dragon larger than Spyro or Cynder near him. Masanori got pissed and pointed his spear at the dragon. "Who the hell are you in for? A ghost sent by Mitsunari to scare me? When did you know my name?"

The dragon shook his head. "My name is Ignitus. The top guardian dragon of the dragon's realm. I have longed to guard Spyro from Malefor, but I was felled. I was the one who taught Spyro well." Ignitus explained.

Masanori put his spear down. "So just a friend from the dead."

"Masanori. You seem to be getting along well with Spyro. I saw him sleeping with you." Ignitus smiled while Spyro stirred under his covers.

Masanori looked Ignitus in his eyes. "This has been a bad life for me! All Mitsunari ever does with me is give out orders, orders and orders! When's HE gonna stop!"

Ignitus walked in his spirit form to the sleeping forms of Cynder and Spyro. "Just like babies under your care Fukushima, even they are so lovely together."

Masanori looked out his window which is still dark outside. "When the time for me comes. I'll know what I must do with Mitsunari. X him out!"

Ignitus wagged his tail then said "I must bid you good luck Masanori. Don't lose your head." With that, Ignitus left the Toyotomi general perplexed. "Damn. What a nice guy he is."

Mitsunari came in all mad in his fundoshi. "I heard talking from my room. Why are you out of bed after lights out!" Mitsunari demanded.

Fukushima sank his head down. "While meditating, I was met by a ghost. I didn't resist it."

Mitsunari slapped Masanori across the face with his right hand. "Good night!" Mitsunari told the general then left. Fukushima growled in anger to Mitsunari. He wanted his ass out.

Masanori undressed to his fundoshi then got into bed with Spyro and Cynder. "Just don't wake me up with your mating..." Masanori whispered to Spyro then went to sleep.

* * *

Nagakute Toyotomi Camp

Toyotomi troops were getting ready for their battle with Ieyasu. Masanori was walking with Kiyomasa and Mitsunari.

"The enemy is lead by Ieyasu. He has the Komaki fronts, while we have Nagakute." Mitsunari explained.

Masanori looked at Mitsunari digusted "What gives you the right to tell us what to do? You act like you've-" before he could finish, he trips on a wood stick.

Mitsunari pointed his fan at Masanori. "Everyone, advance too far forward and you end up on your face." Upon hearing it, Masanori growled at the strategist.

Kiyomasa picked up the wood. "The Tokugawa have a claim to the Oda legacy through Nobukatsu. We'll have problems with Mitsunari leading us." Masanori got up and pretended to be a girl. "Good luck Mitsunari!"

Mitsunari heard it and knocked the wood into Fukushima's face. Sakon saw it while carrying his zanbato sword. "Looks like we have..." looks at Mitsunari "a fool..." then Kiyomasa "a bigger fool..." then Masanori "and a bigger fool beyond all help."

Masanori stared at Sakon all stern. "Hey!"

Sakon laughed "Three fools is just fine." the other men laughed while Masanori sighed in anger.

Masanori prepared to walk off. "I swear i'm gonna kill him." Fukushima murmured to himself about Mitsunari. The general saw the clouds above himself. "Ignitus. I hope you are right."

Sakon came up to Masanori concerned. "You never DO trust Mitsunari, even if you and him are fools."

Masanori nodded. "Yep. There's only 3 men I trust fully." Masanori pointed to himself. "One's me..." then outwards "the others are not you or Mitsunari."

Sakon tapped his shoulder with his sword. "Come to the council when you're ready. See you soon." then Sakon walked off.


End file.
